ありがとう (Terima Kasih)
by Kyuuta Shin MT
Summary: Midorima memperkirakan jika ia tak akan mendapat seorang teman pun setelah memasuki kehidupan SMA. Tetapi ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengajak berkenalan dan mengatakan ingin menjadi teman baik Midorima. Bagaimana reaksi Midorima? Langsung baca aja. Fail summary. Oneshoot! Romance nyempil dikit.


Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

ありがとう (Terima Kasih) © Shin Ushijima

Pair : Midorima Shintarou X Takao Kazunari

Summary : Hari ini, Midorima merasakan perasaan manis yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Terus bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat mempercayaimu dan selalu disisimu, adalah rasa yang tak ternilai. Midorima akan _menggenggam erat_ Takao. Itu pasti.

 **Warning** : Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, alur kecepatan, dll.

.

.

Pada awalnya Midorima sangat yakin jika selama 3 tahun kedepan ia tak akan mendapatkan satu teman 'pun. Selalu mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat dan melayangkan tatapan sinis pada orang disekitar bahkan melempar perkataan super tajam cukup membuat orang-orang melangkah mundur darinya.

Entah mengapa sekarang Midorima merasa sangat merindukan 6 manusia pelangi yang selalu menemaninya semasa SMP dulu –abaikan tingkah ajaib mereka dan tak jarang kurang ajar itu.

Namun ternyata perkiraan Midorima meleset jauh. Karena ternyata ada seorang pemuda bersurai raven belah tengah dengan senyuman sejuta watt –sungguh, Midorima merasa matanya menjadi sakit karena senyuman si pemuda yang sangat menyilaukan‒ datang menghampiri dan mengajak berkenalan.

"Yo! Namaku Takao Kazunari! Salam kenal! Kau pasti Midorima Shintarou 'kan? Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Kau tau namaku darimana, _nanodayo_?"

"Tentu saja seluruh pemain basket mengetahui dirimu, apalagi kita juga sekelas. Jadi tentu saja aku tahu namamu."

—Oh. Midorima baru sadar jika ia memiliki teman kelas se _heboh_ ini.

"Hmp."

"Eh, yang kau pegang itu apa? Aku melihat kau terus membawanya."

"Ini adalah plester tangan. _Lucky Item_ ku dari _Oha-asa,nanodayo._ "

"Pfffttt.. Kau percaya pada ramalan? Dan apa-apaan dengan logat bicaramu itu? Sungguh lucu, pfft.. _nanodayo_.. pfft.. HAHAHAHA!" Sungguh, Takao tak dapat menahan tawanya saat mengetahui beberapa fakta menarik dari pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Tch,"

Demi Murasakibara yang tingginya nyaris menyamai makhluk tak jelas dari fandom sebelah, Midorima rasanya ingin melempar manusia bernama Takao ini hingga ke hutan Amazon yang terkenal akan hewan buasnya. _Biarkan saja dia mati tercabik-cabik._ Midorima sungguh kesal rupanya.

"Ne, Midorima-kun. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu! Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik!"

". . . . ." Midorima diam dengan mata sedikit melebar. Menatap tak percaya pada seseorang yang kini menampilkan cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

' _Teman.. baik?'_

"Midorima?" Takao merasa sedikit aneh juga saat dipandangi dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Hn."

Satu kalimat sederhana namun berarti banyak bagi Midorima. Tanpa sadar Midorima mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis. Merasa sedikit –ya, Midorima tekankan hanya SEDIKIT‒ tertarik dengan pemuda dihadapannya.

—Dan sebenarnya Midorima juga baru menyadari, jika ia dan pemuda di hadapannya ini ternyata berada pada satu klub yang sama. Klub Basket.

 _Tapi tak ada yang tau, jika di lubuk hati terdalam Midorima, ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena pertemuannya dengan Takao._

.

 _ **~~~ MidoTaka ~~~**_

.

Waktu terus bergulir. Hari berganti minggu dan minggu beganti bulan. Midorima tak tau bagaimana awalnya hingga ia dan Takao bisa sedekat ini. Yang ia ingat hanyalah selama ini mereka selalu memperdebatkan sesuatu, sekali 'pun hal yang kecil dan tak penting. Ia juga ingat pertemuan pertama mereka melebihi ambang batas dari kata _buruk_. Seperti sekarang.

"Takao, kumpulkan seluruh bola itu, _nanodayo_. Aku ingin latihan lagi."

"Heee? Lagi? Shin- _chan_ ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku terus mengumpulkan bola-bola itu lalu kau dengan mudahnya melemparnya lagi ke ring sana! Aku juga lelah tau!" Takao mengerang kesal saat mendengar perintah Midorima padanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang sudah menahanku disini untuk menemaninya mengerjakan hukuman?" Midorima berkata dengan penuh kesarkastikan dan melirik Takao dengan ujung matanya.

"Ya, memang sih aku yang menahanmu.. Tapi kan.." Tentu saja sindiran tak langsung itu menancap jauh ke dalam _kokoronya_. Hiks. Takao nggak bisa diginiin terus!

"Tak ada alasan, _nanodayo_. Kumpulkan itu atau aku tak akan membantu mengerjakan hukumanmu."

"Memangnya kapan kau membantuku? Perasaan disini aku selalu sendiri mengerjakan semua ini dan diabaikan." Takao mencibir kesal dan memandang Midorima sebal.

"Aku pulang, _nodayo_. Dah." Midorima langsung mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan santai menuju ke arah pinju gymnasium yang terbuka lebar. Mengabaikan Takao yang menatap dirinya dengan mata membola.

"SHIN- _CHAN_ JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI DISINI HUWEE! IYA! AKU AKAN MENURUTI PERINTAHMU!" Takao dengan refleks yang ia punya berlari dan menahan Midorima agar tak pergi. Memasang wajah memelas dan menggenggam erat lengan kokoh Midorima dengan kedua tangannya. Sunguh adegan yang dramatis.

Midorima yang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini hanya menyeringai kecil tanpa Takao sadari. Dibalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Takao dengan penuh arogansi.

"Kalau begitu cepat, _nanodayo_. Dan ingat, setelah ini aku tak menerima penolakan dan cibiran seperti tadi."

Mendengarnya, Takao menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi untuk membereskan sekumpulan bola yang tercecer dimana-mana. Walau dengan sigap menuruti permintaan Midorima, Takao tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada sang Shooting Guard. Apalagi diancam akan ditinggalkan. Takao hanya dapat menggerutu dalam hati.

Sedangkan Midorima yang menatap Takao dari jauh hanya terkekeh kecil dalam diam. Terhibur dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan Takao.

—Midorima baru tau jika mengerjai seseorang ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Dan Midorima juga sadar, hatinya _menghangat_ karena hal kecil seperti ini.

"Shin- _chan_! Aku sudah membereskannya. Apalagi sekarang?"

Midorima tersentak kecil saat suara Takao menyadarkannya. "Tentu saja mengerjakan hukumanmu. Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa, _nanodayo_?"

"Shin- _chan_.. Akan membantuku? Sungguh?!"

"Cepatlah, Bakao! Aku tak mau berlama-lama disini, _nodayo_."

"ARIGATOU, SHIN- _CHAN_! AKU MENYAYANGIMU!" Takao kelewat bahagia dan terharu saat mendengar tawaran bantuan –walau secara tak langsung- dari Midorima.

"Daripada memelukku seperti ini lebih baik kita segera mengerjakan hukumanmu. Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang juga, _nodayo_!"

"Aye-aye, sir~!"

"Dan- Oh! Aku punya satu syarat untukmu."

"Eee.. Ada syaratnya juga?! Kupikir Shin- _chan_ ikhlas membantuku!"

"Hmp! Kau harus men-"

"Men?"

"M-membantuku mencari lucky item besok nanti, _nanodayo_. **Harus.** "

"Oh, baiklah. Hanya mencari lucky item 'kan? Aku pasti akan membantumu, Shin- _chan_!"

"Hn." Midorima memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah ke arah lain. _'Hampir saja keceplosan,_ nanodayo _'_ Mana mungkin Midorima mengatakan secara gamblang jika ia ingin Takao menemaninya dan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya?

.

 _ **~~~ MidoTaka ~~~**_

.

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini. Ditemani matahari yang memancarkan sinar dengan begitu semangat. Tak menghiraukan beberapa manusia sudah menggelepar kepanasan bagai ikan terdampar di daratan. Tak sanggup menahan panas. Midorima dan Takao adalah salah satunya.

Terdampar di taman samping pusat perbelanjaan terkenal dengan rasa kelelahan yang mencapai titik maksimum ditambah dengan panasnya suhu udara membuat kedua manusia itu benar-benar terlihat layaknya seseorang yang berada diantara hidup dan mati. Err, atau memang begitu ya?

"Shin _-chan_! Aku sungguh lelah! Tak bisakah kita berhenti saja?"

"Tidak bisa, Bakao. Aku harus mendapatkan lucky itemku."

"Apakah itu benar-benar _harus_?"

" **Harus** , _nanodayo_. Aku tak mau tertimpa sial terus. Kau juga tau itu 'kan?"

"Aku tau, Shin _-chan_. Tapi kita harus mencarinya dimana lagi? Kita sudah mencarinya selama 5 jam, Shin- _chan_. 5 JAM! Apa mencari lucky item sesulit ini?!"

"Sabarlah, Takao. Sekarang aku sedang memikirkan tempat mana yang belum kita datangi!"

"Tempat mana lagi yang belum kita datangi, Shin _-chan_?! Kita bahkan sudah menyambangi seluruh toko yang ada di Tokyo!"

( _Mendatangi toko yang ada di Tokyo, KITAKORE!_

Err, Suara siapa itu?)

"Tidak. Masih ada satu daerah yang belum kita datangi, _nanodayo_. Ikebukuro."

"Ike.. bukuro? Kau gila, Shin _-chan_?!"

"Tidak. Aku masih waras. Jadi cepat putuskan. Kau mau membantuku atau tidak? Jika tidak, aku akan segera turun dan pergi."

"Baiklah, Shin _-chan_. Ayo kita pergi, SEKARANG!"

"Who-Whoaa! HATI-HATI, BAKAOOO!"

 **~2 JAM KEMUDIAN~**

"Akhirnya kita bisa mendapatkan lucky itemnya juga, _nanodayo._ " Midorima berseru senang saat lucky item yang ia cari telah ditemukannya.

"Hah.."

Midorima menghela napas lega sedangkan Takao menghela napas penuh kelelahan. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyahuti perkataan Midorima ia tak mampu. Tubuhnya direbahkan keatas kursi taman dan tangan kanannya menutup sebagian wajahnya. Sibuk menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya demi menetralkan rasa lelahnya.

Midorima yang menyaksikan itu hanya menatap Takao sedikit khawatir. _Dia pasti sangat lelah, nanodayo._ Pada akhirnya Midorima merasa bersalah juga. Sebagai permintaan maaf secara tak langsung, Midorima membelikan Takao sebotol minuman dan makanan.

"Hei, Takao. Bangunlah, _nanodayo_."

"Hah?"

"Bangun, Takao. Cepat. Setelah itu minumlah ini."

"Ugh, baiklah."

Dengan susah payah Takao berusaha bangkit, namun belum sempat duduk tubuh Takao limbung kedepan. Melihat itu Midorima dengan gerakan refleksnya segera menarik lengan kanan Takao dan memeluknya.

' _Hampir saja.'_

' _H-hangat..'_

"Kau baik-baik saja, Takao? Kau pasti dehidrasi, _nanodayo_. Ini, minum."

"A-arigatou, Shin _-chan_."

 **Glup Glup Glup**

"Ah, leganya~ Kau benar. Aku memang membutuhkan air." Takao tersenyum lebar sesaat setelah menghabiskan sebotol air minum yang dibelikan Midorima. Kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit musim panas.

Midorima tersenyum tipis. Merenungkan sesuatu dengan pandangan tak lepas dari Takao.

Selama ini, Takao selalu berada di sisinya. Apapun yang terjadi. Entah itu hanya sekedar iseng, menjahili atau'pun menghibur. Entah itu untuk menjadi teman, sahabat, bahkan pelayan pribadinya. Takao selalu di sampingnya, dan melakukan semua yang ia bisa hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan Midorima.

 _Dan yang terpenting, Takao menerima Midorima apa adanya, tanpa memandang status Midorima sebagai salah satu Generasi Keajaiban atau pun lainnya. Takao benar-benar menerima Midorima dengan segala sikap sang Shooter itu punya_ –dan baru di sadari, Takao ternyata memiliki sifat Masokisme di atas rata-rata, akibat Midorima yang ternyata juga seorang Sadokis.

Sungguh, Midorima tidak pernah menemui orang dengan seribu satu keanehan –lupakan anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang sebenarnya memiliki sikap tak kalah absurd‒ yang selalu membuat perasaan campur aduk –entah itu malu, marah dan senang, ehem.

' _Seseorang yang selalu menemanimu di saat senang dan sulit..'_

Jadi—

"Takao,"

"Em?"

 **CUP**

Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Takao, meraih wajah tirus itu dan mendaratkan ciuman kecil pada bibir tipis sang pemilik _hawk eye_. Membuang seluruh rasa malu dan mengekspresikan _perasaan_ yang ia rasakan lewat tindakan. Midorima sungguh berani kali ini.

"Shin.. _–chan_?" Tak mampu bereaksi, Takao hanya dapat melempar pandangan tak percaya dan menyebut nama Midorima penuh keraguan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku hari ini mencari lucky item, _nanodayo_." _Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya._ Mengucapkannya dengan pandangan yang di buang kearah lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah –dan juga rasa malu tak terbendung tentunya.

"Sama-sama, Shin _-chan_." Menjawab Midorima dengan wajah yang menunduk. Melirik Midorima lalu tersenyum. _'Ternyata dia malu juga ya_.. _'_

—Bagaimana jika ia mengatakan seluruh rasa terima kasihnya lewat _pernyataan_ secara tidak langsung tadi? Menembak dua burung dalam sekali panah, sepertinya tidak buruk.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

YOSH!

Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa satu cerita gaje lagi. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah pernah saya upload di Wattpad. Hanya dalam cerita ini ada beberapa bagian saya tambah. Oh! Saya juga ingin mengklarifikasi(?) Kesalahan yg sempat saya buat saat post ff **D** **i bawah langit berwarna sakura,** tentang nama Author yg saya cantumkan berbeda dengan nama akun ini. Yah, itu adalah nickname lama saya. Lupa ganti waktu post dulu.

Saya juga sangat ingin berterima kasih *seperti judul fict ini :3* pada kalian yg sudah baca fic gaje ini. Saya harap fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan kalian suka dengan ceritanya. Tujuan saya membuat ff sebenarnya untuk membangkitkan kembali kapal(?) MidoTaka yang bener-bener berada diujung kehancuran(?). Asupan ff untuk MidoTaka semakin sedikit dan shipper yg lain juga menghilang. Maka dari itu ayo bangkitkan kembali MidoTaka couple di Indonesia :)

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat pembaca, review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya, terutama review yang membangun.

Salam manis,

Shin _-kun_.

 **Omake!**

"Takao,"

Takao segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Melempar tatapan penasaran pada Midorima. "Ada apa, Shin _-chan_?"

"Maukah kau.. menginap di rumahku malam ini?" Midorima melirik Takao sekilas lalu sedikit menundukkan pandangannya. Terselip nada gugup disana.

"H-ha? Kau serius, Shin _-chan_?" Takao –kembali- terkejut saat mendengar tawaran Midorima.

"Maksudku, beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu saat di rumahku nanti. Kau pasti akan sangat kelelahan jika kau langsung pulang ke rumahmu, _nodayo_."

"Ehehehe.."

"Apa-apaan tawamu itu, _nanodayo_?!"

"Shin _-chan_ ternyata sangat mengkhawatirkan aku ya? Ah, aku jadi terharu~"

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu?! Aku hanya‒"

"Maa~ Tentu saja aku mau menginap di rumah Shin- _chan_. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa, _nodayo_?"

"Jangan-jangan malam nanti Shin- _chan_ malah memperkosaku lagi. Orangtua dan adikmu sedang berpergian kan?"

"APA‒"

Takao terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Midorima yang terlampau menggemaskan. Selagi meluapkan amarahnya, Takao menarik lengan Midorima dan mengecup pipi kanan Midorima.

"Hanya bercanda kok. Dan lagi.. _Terima kasih_ ya, Shin _-chan_." Bisik Takao pelan sebelum menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Midorima.

 _Dasar bodoh_.

Hari ini, Midorima merasakan perasaan manis yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Terus bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat mempercayaimu dan selalu disisimu, adalah rasa yang tak ternilai. Midorima akan _menggenggam erat_ Takao. Itu pasti.

 **~Hontou ni Owarimashita~**


End file.
